CORE F: RESEARCH EDUCATION COMPONENT (RL5) Abstract Alzheimer?s disease (AD) and other dementias are complex, multidimensional entities. Developing effective therapies and prevention strategies will require integration of knowledge and expertise across the translational spectrum, from basic science research to implementation research. Accomplishing this goal requires a new generation of investigators possessing domain-specific expertise, broad knowledge of other disciplines relevant to the dementias, and strong orientation towards interdisciplinary work. The Research Education Component (REC) is poised to employ the Michigan ADCC?s Core leaders and teams of experts in an integrated mentoring approach with selected fellows and junior faculty. In collaboration with the other ADCC Cores and building on existing R25 and T32 mechanisms, the REC will implement inter-disciplinary mentoring programs for selected fellows and junior faculty. The overarching goal of the REC is to identify and mentor talented junior investigators in interdisciplinary dementia-related research across the translational spectrum. The objectives of the REC are to recruit talented junior investigators into dementia research, to enhance junior investigator research skills, to equip fellows and junior faculty at the earliest stages of their careers with a broad knowledge of dementias, to assist junior investigators with development of crucial practical skills in crafting successful grant support applications, and to provide general career mentorship by experienced investigators. Five specific aims are proposed to achieve these objectives. Aim 1: Recruit talented junior investigators into interdisciplinary dementia research; Aim 2: Enhance junior investigator research skills; Aim 3: Develop a comprehensive, interdisciplinary curriculum to educate junior investigators about the broad spectrum of dementia research; Aim 4: Provide practical training in crucial career skills including grant preparation and oral presentation skills; and Aim 5: Enhance the diversity of investigators working on dementia-related research. The REC will achieve its aims by drawing on the diverse expertise available in the Michigan ADCC Cores, and the extraordinary number of talented senior investigators and abundant career development resources available at the three universities comprising the ADCC. In particular, REC collaborations with the Michigan Center for Urban African American Aging Research, the Study of Latinos- Investigation of Neurocognitive Aging (SOL-INCA) project, and the Claude D. Pepper Older American Independent Center will be instrumental in achieving these five goals. Many candidate junior investigators have already been identified, of whom five are presented as strong REC candidates for year one, with mentoring plans for their career development offered as examples of future REC activities.